Ceux qui savent
by HaveAChocolate
Summary: Marathon prompt - Après la guerre, tout ne devient pas beau et scintillant. Mais ça, seuls ceux qui ont combattus peuvent le savoir.


**Titre** : Ce qui savent

**Auteur** : Tama-abi 

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages sont à JKR. Reis Malfoy est à moi.

**Prompt **: "Ils ont une drôle de façon de se montrer qu'ils s'aiment" de Shakes

**Rating** : M (ou T ?)

**Pairing** : HPDM

**Ceux qui savent**

La maison était belle. Pas très grande, mais accueillante et sans même en avoir vu l'intérieur, on pouvait deviner qu'elle était confortable. Harry Potter, assis sur son fauteuil préféré, semblait paisible.

Qui ne le serait pas à sa place ? Il avait vaincu son ennemi de toujours, était porté aux nues par l'ensemble de la population sorcière, et même les quelques Moldus qui avaient eu vent de la réalité des récents événements, les plus belles sorcières rêvaient de se marier avec lui – les autres aussi d'ailleurs – , et il avait largement plus d'argent qu'il ne lui en fallait. Harry Potter avait donc la paix, ou peut-être pas.

Parmi les nouveaux, il y avait cet enfant, Reis Malfoy, second fils tardif de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy. Il en avait entendu parler, mais ne se serait jamais attendu à le voir parmi ses gamins. La chevelure blonde et la peau diaphane faisaient de lui un souvenir vivant, quoique ses yeux soient du bleu profond de Narcissa. Mais il ne voulait pas, et ne pouvait pas permettre à ce souvenir de détruire ce qu'il réussissait à maintenir. Pas maintenant.

Ce n'est que plusieurs mois plus tard, après que le jeune Reis était rentré dans le paysage, qu'Harry rencontra pour la première fois un autre membre de la lignée Malfoy.

C'est ainsi qu'un soir gris d'une tristesse affligeante, Draco Malfoy apparut à la place de l'employé de maison habituel. Et le vert et le gris s'entrechoquèrent une seconde, pour se séparer aussi vite.

Finalement, la guerre avait marqué tous les hommes, quelqu'aient été leur camp ou leur expérience. Et la réalité, et la nature humaine, étant ce qu'elles étaient, Harry avait la sensation que parfois, il lui était plus facile de se sentir proche de quelqu'un comme Lucius Malfoy (oui même lui !) que d'un de ces innombrables sorciers qui avaient passé la guerre terrés chez eux.

À présent, c'était eux qui parlaient les plus fort. Les autres n'avaient pas envie d'en parler. Et aucun de ceux qui avaient vécu n'avait dit quoique ce soit lorsque Ron Weasley avait été retrouvé dans son bureau d'Aurors, les veines ouvertes, après qu'un jeu de gamins « Mangemorts contre Aurors » avait dégénéré en un début d'incendie.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque son ancien ennemi de lycée apparut, seul, bien après le départ des derniers enfants, Harry n'eut pas à lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, pas plus que Draco ne ressentit le besoin de le lui expliquer. Ils savaient.

Et lorsqu'il s'enfonça en Malfoy sur le lit d'un hôtel sordide, lorsqu'il sentit la bite de ce dernier écarter son anus alors que le jet brûlant de la douche rougissait leur peau, il savait pourquoi cette baise sauvage était si infiniment plus efficace, purgeante et satisfaisante que toutes les précédentes. Et il savait que l'autre savait aussi.

Et ils finirent par continuer. Draco arrivait quand l'envie lui en prenait, et ils testèrent ainsi tous les hôtels des quartiers louches de Londres.

Et vint le jour où Harry eut envie, et où Draco n'était pas là. Alors Harry alla demander à Dean, qui travaillait dans l'administration au Ministère de la Magie, l'adresse de Draco Malfoy. Et comme Dean lui devait un service, il la lui donna sans un mot.

Et c'est ainsi que, quand Harry était en manque, ils baisèrent dans tous les hôtels ultra-chics du quartier dans lequel se trouvait l'appartement de Draco Malfoy. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne dormaient pas l'un près de l'autre, et ne perdaient pas de temps en rituels inutiles. Ils exorcisaient.

Dean était un bavard né, et vint le jour où, sous la pression inévitable d'une Hermione qui venait de divorcer d'avec Michael Corner – son quatrième mari –, la nouvelle se répandit dans le cercle pas si fermé que ça des amis du vainqueur de Voldemort.

Et, les rumeurs étant ce qu'elles sont, Neville et Luna, qui rentraient d'un voyage en Afrique noire, apprirent quelques mois plus tard de la bouche de Lavande Brown qu'Harry et Draco s'aimaient et allaient sans doute se marier.

Quelques mois plus tard néanmoins, le scandale éclata : le dernier fils des Malfoy avait été envoyé dans une école primaire moldue. Les Malfoy répondirent que c'était dû à une erreur de leur employé de maison. Reis Malfoy changea d'école du jour au lendemain, et la tranquillité d'Harry fut réduite à néant. Son havre de bonheur, sa bulle de paix avaient volé en éclats pour être piétinés par l'indiscrétion des journalistes sorciers.

Et, parmi les réactions diverses et variés, Draco Malfoy fit une déclaration publique, expliquant à quel point ces institutions moldues étaient une honte, et que « Potter était vraiment en dessous de tout pour s'être mêlé à ces gens-là ».

Harry réagit au quart de tour, bien sûr, et l'événement tourna au pugilat, rappelant aux gens de leur génération leurs sempiternelles bagarres dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Padma prétendit que c'était de l'amour, ce à quoi Seamus réplique qu'ils avaient une drôle de façon de montrer qu'ils s'aimaient. Dean prétendit que c'était du désir refoulé, ce à quoi Ginny répondit que côté désir, ils devaient probablement être assez satisfaits. Luna lança que parfois, l'amour n'était pas ce dont on avait besoin, les autres lui répondirent que l'amour avait permis de tuer Voldemort, et Hermione ne dit rien.

Lorsque le scandale se calma, Draco et Harry baisaient toujours, et Harry avait suivi le conseil que Draco lui avait glissé au détour d'une rencontre, et avait accepté le poste de professeur de Vol à Poudlard. Minerva McGonagall réussit à le convaincre de se reconvertir dans la Défense contre les forces du mal. Et lorsque la directrice demanda à Draco de prendre le poste de professeur de Potions, il lui répondit que travailler avec Potter n'était pas sa perspective d'avenir préférée.

Mais il accepta quand même. Après tout, cela ferait des économies en frais d'hôtel.


End file.
